It is well known in the golfing art that the stance of the golfer in relationship to the golf ball is a fundamentally critical aspect of the method of the golfer. Since the grip of a golfer remains substantially uniform, the stance of the golfer is normally a function of the position of the golf ball. Ideally, the stance selected by the golfer is appropriate for a golf club swing which will carry the golf ball along a line of flight to the intended target.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,678 claims a mirrored sighting device for attachment to a golf club which is intended to allow the golfer to view the flag which marks the hole while swinging the golf club. U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,497 shows a variable weight, right handed or left handed golf putter with a level fixed in the top of the head. The level is disposed perpendicular to the face of the head in order to promote the presentation of a vertical putter face to the golf ball during putting.
Specifications for golf clubs as regulated by golfing associations such as the United States Golf Association and the Professional Golfers Association are relatively strict, and typically prohibit inclusion of sight means such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,678 and level means such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,497. In addition, since the golf club frequently encounters substantial shock as a result of striking a golf ball, permanent attachments such as those shown in the patents referred to above are of limited practicality. These alignment means are defined as dynamic alignment means because they depend upon the golfer for their application.
In contrast, static alignment means are incorporated in substantially all golf clubs in the form of plural parallel grooves inscribed in the face of the head. These parallel grooves are disposed horizontally on the face of the golf club head, as the face is most advantageously presented to the golf ball. Thus, when a golfer, having a proper grip and a proper stance in relationship to the golf ball swings the golf club, the parallel grooves on the face of the club strike the golf ball in horizontal alignment normally inclined from bottom front to top back which causes the golf ball to rotate along its horizontal axis as it travels toward the target. This horizontal rotation provides lift to the ball and promotes a straight flight path. If for some reason the parallel grooves are presented to the golf ball in a non-horizontal alignment, the flight path of the golf ball will curve to the right or to the left because the golf ball axis of rotation is not horizontal. While some curved flight paths would be advantageous, the typical golf game is more improved by consistently straight shots along a vertical plane toward the target.